


Hair

by Vegetacide



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: Veg●notable:  I was going to go another way with this and then these two knuckle heads had other ideas…A massive thank you toGumnutfor putting this together.Characters: V/KUniverse: A/U TaG’versePrompt: #15 HairEnjoy 😊oOo
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fluff●ember





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Veg●notable: I was going to go another way with this and then these two knuckle heads had other ideas… 
> 
> A massive thank you to [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut) for putting this together.
> 
> Characters: V/K
> 
> Universe: A/U TaG’verse 
> 
> Prompt: #15 Hair
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> oOo

Kayo loved Virgil’s hair though he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he let her play with it. He put a considerable amount of effort into styling it and due to this had received a lot of flake from his siblings. 

Like Scott could really talk though considering the amount of hair product he went through on a weekly basis.. Virgil knew first hand as he was the one that would accompany their grandmother on the majority of the supply runs.

A lot of product..like an industrial amount of product. 

And yes, it could indeed be purchased in vats….he’d checked. 

Virgil was the one that got the brunt of the razzing though. All because of that one time the power on the island had gone out while he was busy blow drying his hair. The actually cause of which was due to a curious rodent chewing on some not-so-animal-friendly wires.

It had taken considerable effort to fumigate the crispy critter from the cramped crawl space it had decided to take up as it now stinky residence and where it; for lack of a better word, had cooked itself… after which Virgil had required yet another shower. 

And of course his hair dryer was fried. 

This in turn had ended with him knocking on the door of his paramore, mind you having traipsed all the way there is nothing but a towel had not been his initial intention but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

The results of said scantily clad journey had been rather…pleasant… to say the least and an hour or two later, once again freshly shower sporting a very satisfied smile, he’d acquired a loner. 

It wasn’t often that Kayo saw him sans hair product and she’s all but jumped him at the door to her suite when she’d opened it. Eyes scanning up and down his exposed flesh, a bead of water rolling down his chiseled pec’ from his wet, unstyled coif. 

She’d made short work of the towel and by the time she was done,. His hair was a riot of cowlicks and curls from where her hands had racked through it and clung on. 

He’d ended up wearing that smile all day, his brothers had commented a few times but he’d just flipped them the bird and sauntered off. 

oOo


End file.
